


First Meetings

by orphan_account



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a moment of panic, Ellie fills up her plate with more food than she can possibly eat in one setting. After realizing what she has done, Ellie bolts straight towards the first empty table she finds.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luneur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneur/gifts).



Standing in front of the table filled with all kinds of food, Ellie could only think one thing; she had never seen so much food in her entire fourteen years of existence. She grew up in a quarantine zone where ration cards were the norm. The number of times Ellie went to bed hungry were too many to count.

In a moment of panic, Ellie fills up her plate with more food than she can possibly eat in one setting. After realizing what she has done, Ellie bolt straight towards the first empty table she can find.

Joel is off doing something with Tommy so Ellie is on her own for today's meal. She feels like everyone's eyes are on her, but that couldn't be further from the truth. No one is paying Ellie any mind, much to her relief.

The mood is broken when Ellie hears the sound of footsteps. She looks up in time to see a girl around her age standing just on the other side of the table.

"Hey Jesse forget about the line and come sit over here with me! The new girl got enough food for all of us," she says before turning back towards her. "Hey your Ellie right? I'm Dina and the guy walking towards us is Jesse."

Ellie isn't sure what to say. She feels the words caught in her throat, unable or just refusing to come out. All Ellie could do is lift her hand and give the two a small, nervous wave.

“Nice to meet you,” Jesse greeted once he finally got to the table. He sat down and gestures toward her tray packed full of food. “Mind if I take some?”

Ellie blinked. “Uh not at all. Take whatever you want. I… think I got too much anyway.”

“You think?” Dina asked, giving Ellie a teasing smile.

Inwardly, Ellie groans. She wishes she didn't make such a fool of herself in front of this really cute girl, but what was done was done. All Ellie could do was duck her head down, hoping that neither Jesse or Dina notices the flush on her cheeks.

If they did, Ellie was sure she’d die of embarrassment.


End file.
